


To tell the Truth...

by AngstMakerJoltik



Category: Mario - Fandom, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Fusion, Gen, I mean this is my first fic posted here whoops, This is my first fic so go easy, probably gonna change the title in the future, still a wip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstMakerJoltik/pseuds/AngstMakerJoltik
Summary: A trip to Unova goes horribly wrong. Now, everyone is trying to recover.
Kudos: 7





	To tell the Truth...

Mario was sitting by the fire. Too close for any other human, but he was... special. Now even more so than before that trip to Unova.

 _That_ was a trip he wanted to forget, yet...

A small “prrp” came from his throat. Reshiram was trying to talk to him again.

 _Please be quiet. I need to think._ Mario thought. The inner sense of worry was definitely from Reshiram. It was quickly replaced with hesitant guilt.

 _It’s not your fault. It’s Ghetsis’s_.

At the mention of Ghetsis, Mario instantly felt a growl at the top of his tongue.

_It’s alright. He’s gone now._

**The damage has still been done.**

Mario jumped. This was the first time Reshiram had truly spoken to him when he and Luigi had gotten home.

**Yes, I can talk to you like this.**

Mario sighed.

_Reshiram. I’m trying to think. Can you please quiet down? Go to sleep or something?_

**Only if you promise to let us fly tomorrow.**

_Can’t promise anything. Everything’s unpredictable nowadays._

**...**

_Please?_

**Fine.**

It was now truly quiet in Mario’s mind. The human sighed as he looked at his bare arms. He very much preferred to have long sleeves and gloves on, but it’s not like he had much of a choice. The white flames came and went at random.

Mario got up and walked to the bathroom. He always did this when he was agitated.

He flicked on the light and stared in the mirror. He looked far different than before that trip. His hair was now white and a little longer (nothing could cut it), and his eyes were blue all the way, not just his irises. His pupils were slitted as well. Mario opened his mouth. Sharp teeth and a forked tongue rested inside.

Just then, the white flames on his arms flared up. It didn’t surprise Mario anymore, but it sure as hell got a scared yelp out of Luigi.

Mario watched in awe as the flames danced harmlessly on his arms and hands. Despite how frequently they came, they were still mesmerizing to watch.

And then they left.

Mario shut the light off, left the bathroom, and went to his room.

But not before checking on Luigi.

Mario stared in. Finally, Luigi wa s getting some proper rest. Mario gave a smile (which was rare nowadays) and went to his room. He plopped on the bed and shut his eyes.

_Night, Reshiram._

**Rest easy, human.**


End file.
